gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Night of the Living Dead
The Night of the Living Dead by Ishamel venables Chapter 1: The Plague It's was a dark stormy night, as ishamel was returning home to see his family, his lovely wife tess and his two childeren margeant and ishamel jr. While the children we playing he kiss his wife and they were eating dinner at the dinner table. Sudden someone was banging on the window to enter the house, ishamel's bulter went over there and open the door, while the venables family were eating, tess could hear that the bulter was screaming loud and the children said" Father what was that?". Ishamel said" Don't worry i will check it out, I will be back alright?". The children said yes to their father. When ishamel came to the front door he saw a strange creature eating his bulter, but there was blood everywhere on the floor, the creature started to growl at ishamel and ishamel grab his Pistol and fire on the creature head and said" What the bloody 'ell, going on here?". When his wife and children came and tess scream at their bulter. Ishamel said to his wife" Hon tell the children to get their things and we're leaving the house right now". While the children were gathering their things to leave, ishamel grab a double- barrel shotgun, his ammo and his tomahawk. When they got on the Carriage ishamel fire one shot on the creature's head, Sudden Johnny coaleaston, Richard Venables- ishamel father, and some Royal Navy Soldiers survivors came in and said" May I join with you Mr. Venables?". Ishamel said yes to his friend and he said to johnny" Johnny do you know what happening here?". He said that he doesn't know and the creature kill his bulter and some of his guards. When they try to escape from the mansion they could see there was a blockade and they got off the carriage and try to find a shelter to protect themselves from the creatures. Ishamel said" Listen up me and johnny, Father, and some soldiers will go in this house to secure it for us, Private jenkins guard my family will ya". When ishamel and the others breach in and he pull his tomahawk and stab it on the creature's head and richard shot another creature with his favorite gun. When johnny secure the kitchen for the surviors, when they secure the house and they let ishamel's family to come in and another survivor was a doctor and he said" May i join up with you fella?". Richard said" Yeah come on!". They think they are a zombies that hunt for Blood and eat people. Now ishamel and the other survivors finally knew what was happening in england. Chapter 2: Finding Supply and survivors While they were searching for foods, clothes, water and some ammo for the guns. Johnny said" Bloody ell there nothing all just ammo, and low food. Ishamel slam on the table and was shock that the world was going to end. His father said" Son allow me and my soldiers find some ammo, food , survivors please". Ishamel agreed with his father and when they left. Ishamel and johnny stay with ishamel and his family. When richard and the soldiers head to another place, but a royal soldier saw a walker( Zombie), He grab his Rifle and smack his head off with the rifle -butt. Richard said" Thank Soldier i accepriate it". When they reach to the house, but it wasn't a house it was a Armory!. Richard came in and saw alot Ammo, Foods, and Medic. After that they saw another survivor running from a creature it was Jason blademorgan!, and he grab his Favortie pistol and shot him in the head. When they got Jason and they head back to the house where they found with ishamel and the other survivors. When they open the door and ishanel reach for his pistol and aim at the royal soldier . But it was the survivors who just came back from some places. Ishamel greet Jason and he said to jason" Jason it's nice to see you again!".When richard gave ishamel some ammo and some food from the Armory. He gave some Food to his wife, his children and a doctor. He said" Maybe friday we will move out to find a New place this place is not safe for us, and tess I Don't want to lose you or the children". Tess said" Alright darling, I Understand and I Wish this world was a better place". As they kissed each other and they took a Sleep on a Bed together, while the soldiers were guarding inside the house. Chapter 3: Finding a New Place to stay The Next day ishamel was reloading his steel gun, then his wife came in and said" The children are ready to leave the house". Ishamel said" Good, is johnny ready to leave?". When jason and johnny came in, while they were eating some bread from the bag that richard got from the armory. When they got in the carriage and pack up their stuff and left the house to find a new house to stay and when they stop and ishamel grab his newest rifle a Sniper rifle and took a aim on a Walker and he took the shot.on it. While richard took a search on the corspe. Ishamel saw a Gun's Store and he sent jason to go in there with Private Walker. When ishamel was smoking he saw johnny goldtimbers coming to him, on a Horse with a Rifle, a Pistol and a coat on him and he said" Ah Ishamel!, Johnny!, Richard!, Miss Venables!, Jason!, and Soldiers!". When they shake Johnny's hand and they made him to welcome their group with him,so when they got to a fort call Fort Colorado, although when ishamel and johnny climb over the ladder and took a scout, when they got in the fort they saw some survivors were bitten by some creatures and they let everyone to climb in the fort and set up some position to rested and the step from the top it was destroy by some royal navy who didn't want them to take over the fort. When they were resting and ishamel said" Look guys i know we are exhausted, frighted, and scared but this fort has guns, armory, supply, clothes, Food and this place is like a Goldmine so tomorrow we will attack them and take the fort again for us". So they begin to rest and went to sleep. Chapter 4: Retaking Fort Colorado On the next day date: Unknown, Month: Unknown: Year 1745. while the group were preparing to climb down into the fort and some of the royal navy soldiers fell off of the rope and the walkers came in and ate them, Ishamel saw the death of them. When he jump off, he pull his double-barrel shot gun and blew one of the zombies head off and johnny gold was a snipers so he stay from the top to sniper them walkers to support ishamel, richard and johnny and jason. Soon when they secure the fort they brought tess down with ishamel children. But they saw one women and a Royal Navy Soldier and they said" Oh God it you, we thought it was a bloody walkers". So when they saw the fort with some foods, clothes, ammo and some cannons to kill some walkers with it. Johnny Coal saw his wife Emily Mcsteel and he hug her and he thought he lost her, but when they started to find some rooms to sleep. First richard and johnny coal beagn to barricade the door, so that the walkers can't come in. When ishamel rise the england flag and salute it to the marines who are protecting the people who are still alive out there. Then tess came in and hug ishamel and said" Thank you it's would be perfect for the children to stay here". They started to kiss each other and went in to join the group to eat some Food, what they found from the fort. More Chapters are coming!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Stories Category:POTCO Creations Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO